hauntedmansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Society of Explorers and Adventurers
The Society of Exporers and Adventurers '''also known as '''S.E.A. is a secret society in the Disney theme parks which connects to both the Haunted Mansion and Mystic Manor as well as several other Disney attractions and properties. History Background Very little is known about the early history of SEA, though rumor has it they trace their origins back as far as the Renaissance, with the work of Leonardo DaVinci being cited as, at the very least, an inspiration. Much of SEA's background and methods are shrouded in secrecy, as the society remains invite-only and only welcomes the most clever, innovative and bold into its circle of inventors, globetrotters and philanthropists. What has been gleaned so far comes from story hints given in several sites and attractions around the world, and most of that info comes from the late 1800s through the early 1930s. SEA bases itself around four core values: Adventure, Romance, Discovery and Innovation. Known Members Over the decades SEA has amassed a large assortment of different members from across the world. * [[Lord Henry Mystic|'Lord Henry Mystic']]: 'A British lord from the late 19th century through early 20th century who moved to Papua New Guinea where he turned his mansion Mystic Manor into a museum of antiquities. * [[Harrison Hightower III|'Harrison Hightower III]]: '''A wealthy 19th century hotel owner and antiquities collector from New York City. * '''Jason Chandler: An inventor and geologist, Chandler is considered one of the founding members of SEA (or at least its late 19th-century revival). Chandler also created much of the technology used by the Big Thunder Mining Company during the 1880s. *'Barnabas T. Bullion': During the 1880s, Barnabas Bullion owned the Big Thunder Mining Company which mined into Big Thunder Mountain which frequently suffered from accidents caused by the Spirit of Big Thunder. * Dr. Albert Falls: In 1911, Dr. Albert Falls founded the Jungle Navigation Company which carried passengers and cargo along the rivers of Africa, Cambodia and the Amazon. He also discovered a waterfall in the jungle which he named after himself, calling it Schweitzer Falls. * Dr. Alberta Falls: Dr. Alberta Falls inherited the Jungle Navigation Co. during the 1930s after her grandfather Dr. Albert Falls either died, retired or went missing. On October 1st, 1931 Alberta started the world famous Jungle Cruise line which proved to be both a big success and a living nightmare in which both guests and employees would constantly die or go missing in the jungle. * Captain Mary Oceaneer: A treasure hunter from the late 19th century who came to live in the lagoon village of Placid Palms under the volcanic Mount Mayday, which at some point in the late 20th century was hit by a major storm and was renamed Typhoon Lagoon. * Merriweather Adam Pleasure: An entrepreneur and jack-of-all-trades, Pleasure opened a canvas manufacturing business in Florida in 1911, which would later become known as Pleasure Island. Pleasure eventually opened the Adventurers Club in 1927. * Madame Zarkov: A Romani sorceress who operated the mysterious Museum of the Weird during the 1880s and who regularly attended the Adventurers Club during sometime in the the 1920s or 1930s. * Professor R. Blauerhimmel: A pilot from the late 19th century and 1930s who did work for the Jungle Navigation Company. * Doctor J.L. Baterista: A doctor associated with Lord Henry Mystic. * Maestro D'Elfman: A music composer who was a close associate of Lord Henry Mystic. He is a reference to real world music composer Danny Elfman who composed the music for Mystic Manor, the Nightmare Before Christmas, and who served as the singing voice of Jack Skellington. * Jock Lindsay: An airplane pilot closely associated with Dr. Henry Jones jr. (better known as Indiana Jones) who among other things, discovered the long lost Temple of the Forbidden Eye. Jock eventually retired to open a "Hangar Bar". Jock originally comes from the film, "Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark". Connection to the Haunted Mansions The Haunted Mansion In the Skipper Canteen at the Magic Kingdom, there is a small library featuring several books, one of these books is called, "Myths of the Supernatural" and the author's name is "Gracey". The Black Widow Bride's fifth husband George Hightower, is implied to be a relative of cursed SEA member Harrison Hightower III. Also on Big Thunder Mountain in the Magic Kingdom, there is a letter from Jason Chandler addressed to Barnabas T. Bullion which briefly mentions the Museum of the Weird which was an unused plot intended for the Haunted Mansion. Mystic Manor Lord Henry Mystic is the owner of the manor, and in 1909 opens a portion of it to public to showcase his personal collection of antiquities. Phantom Manor/Big Thunder Mountain Although it is currently unknown whether Disneyland and the Magic Kingdom's versions of Big Thunder Mountain Railroad exist in the same continuity as Disneyland Paris' Big Thunder which is tied to Phantom Manor. It is possible considering that the events of Phantom Manor happened in the 1860s while the other Big Thunder stories take place in the 1880s, along with how a portrait of a Big Thunder Mountain Range can be seen in the Magic Kingdom's mountain, which shows Disneyland Paris' Big Thunder in the range alongside Florida's and California's. SEA connections to Big Thunder include Barnabas T. Bullion the owner of the Big Thunder Mining Company from the 1880s having been a member of SEA. Jason Chandler who was the head of SEA at the time having designed the technology used by the Big Thunder Mining Company. As well as a letter from Chandler to Bullion mentioning Madame Zarkov.Category:Organization Category:Groups